


The Day He Kinda Won't Forget.

by itsjustmehere3



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Coffee, Daddy Kink, Donuts, Infidelity, M/M, Mpreg, Rape, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2182374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsjustmehere3/pseuds/itsjustmehere3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam's a new comer and he doesn't understand why Louis and Harry hate the beautiful Irish boy. Until he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I was walking along, seriously minding my own business and so maybe I ran into someone. But it changed my life forever, so I'd never regret the bump on my head I found later that day.

"S-sorry, mate." I looked up into the eyes of a gorgeous blonde. His blue eyes sparkly in the early morning sunlight.

"Not at all." He offered me his hand and helped me up. His hands were super soft; beautiful and delicate. 

"I'm Liam." I stuck my hand out awkwardly for him to shake. 

"Niall Horan. Coffee?" His eyes twinkled in the light perfectly. 

"I'm running late for drama, but sometime else." I gave him my phone to write his number in. 

He smiled at me; all toothy and shit and my heart might have melted, just a little bit. 

"I'll call you sometime." 

"I'll be waiting for it."

I had to leave then, but the promise of his call brightened up the rest of my day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

I made it back to my flat, shared with my mate, Zayn. We've known each other for eight years and are maybe, kind of a little more than friends sometimes. We've had those drunken midnight shags, and it's been fine after. A few sober ones even. But there's feelings involved also. He's everything to me. But I'm not crazy in love with him. We're best friends. 

"I'm home, Z. Where're you?" I called through the dirty flat- I'd have to clean up- before walking  
to the kitchen. 

"I'm cooking dinner, Li." He hopped over and pecked my lips lightly. That was something we would do, stealing kisses and insisting it meant nothing but the best friendship in the world. 

"Is Perrie coming over?" I asked, getting the plates out to set the table. 

That was another thing, Zayn had a girlfriend, Perrie. (I wasn't jealous, I wasn't.) 

"No, just you and me, boo." He kissed me again, so it'd be one if those dinners.

"I met- well- bumped into this boy today. Dashing lad. Fuck- Z, I'm talking damn it!" I broke off giggling. Zayn had attached himself to my neck, sucking bruises into it. 

"Yours just so delicious." He broke apart from my neck, kissing me sweetly on the lips. "You were saying?" 

"I met this lad and he's gorgeous, Z. He gave me his number, he's said he'd call me." When I gazed up into his eyes they were dark and jealous. 

"I think I know how you feel about Perrie now." He said, stroking his thumb down my cheek. 

"Except multiply that by a bazillion because you and her are actually a thing." I teased him, walking to the stove to stir the sauce he had simmering. 

"Exactly." He swung his arm around my waist and pulled me into his chest. "Love you, Li." He mumbled into my mouth. 

"Hmm, love you too, Z-bear." I kissed him thoroughly on the lips then.

I flinched when I heard my phone ringing and pulled awY from him to answer it. 

"Hello?" 

"Hi! It's Niall." I could close my eyes and picture the beautiful face this lovely voice belonged to. 

"Hey!" 

"Sorry I didn't call sooner I-" 

He was cut off by Zayn grabbing the phone from me. 

"What do you want with Liam?" He growled. 

"Zayn!" I snatched the phone away from him and smacked his hands away. 

"Sorry, Niall." 

"Was that like, your boyfriend or so?" 

"No, Zayn's my flatmate."

"Oh, but, erm, do you have a boyfriend?" I heard him giggle at the end and geez, could this kid get any cuter. 

"No, but I met this cute little leprechaun today, ya know. Adorable." I teased. 

"Funny lad you are." Another giggle. 

I heard voices in the background. 

"Do YOU have a boyfriend?" I asked. 

"No, just a few flatmates who hate me. It's the happy li- no, Lou, I haven't touched it. Stop accusing me of-" I heard sharp skin on skin contact. 

"'Ve gotta go, see ya." He hung up then. 

"What the actual fuck, Zayn!" Was the first thing that came out of my mouth. 

"Sorry, I just don't like it when you talk to other guys!" He explained. 

"You think I like having to watch you and Per together? Z, that is so much more than a phone call. It fucking kills me, okay? Fuck- just- Ill be back. Don't wait up." I stormed out of the house. 

I was furious. Furious at Zayn and furious at whoever laid a finger on Niall. 

I tried calling him back but it went straight to voicemail. I was scared for this beautiful boys life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked the chapter! I'll try to get the next one up soon!


	3. Chapter Three

I found a park bench and sat down, frustrated beyond belief. Niall wouldn't answer his phone and Zayn texted me and said he'd be at Perrie's for the next few days. Wasn't my life peachy? 

I stood up- the bench was positively to cold to sit on any longer- and bumped into someone. I seemed to have a habit. 

"Let's not make a habit of this." 

My head snapped up at the voice. Niall. Gorgeous, perfect Niall. 

"Sorry, but fuck- are you alright? I've been so worried about you, I tried calling." And texting and leaving a voicemail. I sounded kinda obsessed when you out it that way, but I was really worried about him!

"Y-yeah, fine! Lou just likes to hit me when he gets drunk. Harry doesn't really like me either, so mostly he joins in, gives him an excuse to hurt me. But I'm fine, wasn't that bad today." How the fuck was he okay with this? 

"Niall, that's- that's not okay, yeah? That's- what they're doing is wrong." I said, pulling him in for a hug. 

"I-I know. But they're all I've got. If I left I'd be on the streets." He mumbled, burying his face farther into my chest. 

"Oh... You don't have family around here?" I asked him. 

We were walking toward a coffe shop- it was way to cold to be outside for any longer. I looked over at Niall and he was worrying his lip between his teeth. I just waited patiently for him to say anything. 

"N-no, um, just me here. My mum and da left me once I turned sixteen. They got me a flat and a job. They payed the first months rent so it was mostly fine. Just lonely." He said, looking away shyly. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, mate." I put my arm around his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. 

"S'fine, got Haz and Lou now." He mumbled. 

"Niall-" 

"I know. They're better than nothing." He cut me off. 

"Okay." I whispered. 

I sipped my coffee while we sat in silence. 

"Ya know, you're pretty cool." Niall looked up and winked at me. 

"You're not bad yourself, love." I stared into his eyes and I maybe might have fallen a little bit in love with him. 

"Do you maybe wanna go out to dinner tomorrow?" I asked shyly. 

His eyes widened and he looked at me. "Like a date?" He asked. 

"Yeah, like a date." I smiled at him wobbly. 

 

"With me?!" He looked taken aback. 

"I mean, not if you don't want to, but yeah. With you." I wouldn't meet his eyes anymore. I knew he wouldn't want to. 

"I-I- yeah, I'd love to!" He got so excited all of the sudden, a bright sparkle coming into his eyes. 

"Really? Y-you don't mind?" I asked, I didn't think he'd say yes! 

"Of course not, mate!" He said enthusiastically. 

"Then it's a date. I'll pick you up at six." 

 

           
              Niall

I danced around my room nervously. I didn't know what to wear, I'd never been on a proper date.

"Haz!" I called. I NEEDED something to wear!

"What, faggy?" He yelled, walking into the room. 

"I dunno what to wear!" I threw myself on the bed and pouted. My life sucked. End of story. I should just put myself out of my misery. 

"For what?" He sneered. 

"A date." I mumbled. 

"You? A date?" He scoffed. "Okay, whatever. Wear those white skinny jeans and that tank top." He said. 

"Those skinny jeans are really tight." I mumbled. 

"So lose some weight, fatty. God, you wanted my opinion and I'm giving it. Those jeans will make your ass look like you have one at least. Hopefully." 

Wow, thank you so much Harry, you're the best. 

I changed into my clothes while Harry walked out of the room stating; "Nobody wants to see your fat rolls, mate." To which I promptly rolled my eyes and told him that I knew that already. 

"I'm done." I called, looking at myself in the mirror. 

"Wow, you don't look as ugly as usual, congratulations." He sneered. "Maybe some unlucky FELLA will fall in love with you and we can finally get rid of your sorry ass." He punched my gut-just to make sure I was hurt in every way- and flounced out of the room. 

I wiped away a few stray tears and looked in the mirror. Harry was right, I didn't look as disgusting today as usual. But he was also right that I needed to lose weight. 

I sighed and looked myself in the eye. "You will lose weight, no matter what. That's the only way Liam will like you." With that I nodded my head at myself and walked out the door. 

I waited outside because there was no way in hell I'd want Liam to meet Lou and Haz. They'd have to many stories to tell him that'd make him go running for the hills. 

"Niall!" I heard a deep voice say. 

I looked up a smiled, Liam had flowers for me. 

"Thank you so much! I'll go put these in water. Umm, can you stay outside. Haz isn't really-" 

"Sure, love. You don't have to explain anything to me." He said, cutting me off softly. I gave him a small smile and ran up the steps two by two. 

"Back alrea-" Louis cut himself off. "He bought you flowers? That is SO gay. Haz, Niall's lover boy brought him flowers." Louis screeched.  

I ignored him and got a vase to put them in, in my room. 

"That is SO gay, faggy." Harry spat in my face. 

"Well, I'm gay, SO!" I shoved him away and ran out the door. I stopped just before walking to Liam to catch my breath. No need for him to know I was a wimp and couldn't take criticism. 

"You're back! I missed you." Liam winked at me and offered his arm as we strolled toward his car. 

"You're so cheesy." I rolled my eyes at him, but squeezed his arm to let him know I was kidding.

He flashed me a smile and opened the door for me. 

"Thank you, dear sir." I said, kissing his cheek quickly before he shut the door. 

He walked to the other door and got himself in, starting the car and pulling onto the street. 

"Where are we going?" I asked excitedly. 

"There's a nice pizza place downtown. Live music, my mates band is playing so I thought we could go there." He said. 

"That's sounds fantastic. Pizza is everything to me." I said, giggling.   
   
"I think I need to marry you." He joked, eyes shining in my direction. And, yeah, it made me feel special that he smiled at ME like that. He was perfect. 

"I will take that as a compliment." I said confidently. 

"You're so cute." He giggled. 

And yeah, what was he even talking about? 

"You're funny." I rolled my eyes at him. 

"I don't recall saying something funny, just entirely beyond truthful. But thank you." He was such a gentleman, my god. 

"Well, we'll see about that." I winked at him, immediately cutting the tiny bit of tension in the car. 

"Here we are," He pulled into a parking lot and parked the car. "I'll get your door." He said quickly, stopping me from opening it myself. I flashed him a smile and waited for the door to open, hopping out happily when it did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the date will be in the next chapter which I'll try to update on Wednesday.


	4. uuuuupdate

Youuuu guys, sorry for the wait. I've been grounded from my ipod. :'''''(( Buuuuut, comment and tell me if I should keep going on this! Pleaaaase, darlings, HELLLP ME.


	5. Chapter five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Zaniam happens.

Liam

I was so nervous. My palms were sweating profusely, I hoped he wouldn't notice. This was my first time going on a date in a long time. 

"Liam, it's alright. You're shaking, love." I looked down to see Niall smiling up at me. It calmed me down considerably. 

"Thanks." I said softly. He squeezed my hand and smiled at me. 

We walked inside the restaurant, hand in hand. I wasn't ashamed of being gay. Not in the slightest. 

"Table for Payne." I told the receptionist. "Right this way, sir." She lead us to a table in a back corner, a little secluded but you could still see the stage where Zayn would be playing. 

"I like it here." Niall stated once we had sat down. "It's homey, really friendly." He patted the table that had tons of pictures glued to it. 

"I thought so. It's one of my favorite places in the world. I came here a lot after my dad left my mum. It's like, home to me. I know the owner so well people have asked if I'm his son." I admitted to him boldly. 

"I didn't really have anywhere to go to after my parents split. My older brother, Greg, ended up leaving shortly after my mum remarried." He said, quietly. "But tell me more about you." He looked up at me. 

"Not much to tell, really. My dad left my mum when I was fifteen years old, my mum never remarried but she has a boyfriend now, I guess it's serious, I dunno. Anyway after that happened I was kinda just lost. I didn't really know what to do and to top it off my sister went away to college so I was really lonely. My mum worked all the time. I started pushing my friends away and I guess that was kinda the last straw for Zayn- that's my flatmate, also the one who's gonna be singing tonight- he came bursting into my house one day because I hadn't shown up for school all that week. And yeah, I was on my way to getting better. He took me out and we hung out with friends, went to the movies. Acted like regular teenage boys who both families hadn't just been through a divorce." I wasn't looking at him anymore. I was shyly looking at the table, tracing my finger along a picture. It was Zayn, Ed, and me, arms slung around each other. Not but sixteen years old. 

"Does it get better?" I mean, that was six year ago for you? Yeah?" He asked. 

I nodded. "Yeah, six. And it helps when you have good friends. Louis and Harry are not good friends, love." I grabbed his hand and stroked the back of it. 

"I know, but I don't have anywhere else to go." He whispered. 

"I know." I squeezed his hand and looked up to smile at the waitress who would be serving us. 

"What'll it be, Liam?" She asked sweetly. 

"You trust me?" I asked him. He nodded shyly. 

"Two of my regular, a side of fries, two milkshakes- chocolate,  And two Cokes one cherry, the other diet." I ordered, watching his eyes go wide. 

"That's a lot of food, Liam!" He exclaimed. 

I chuckled at him. "I'm hungry, shoot me." 

His smile dimmed but he chuckled right after, I didn't know what to think of it. 

"So what do you do for a living?" He asked me. 

"I work at a recording studio, it's pretty sweet. But I'd rather be the one getting recorded than the one doing the recording. But it is what it is. How 'bout you?" 

"I, erm, work for Haz and Lou, like shopping and cleaning..." He blushed and covered his face with his hands. 

"Hey, none of that. There's nothing to be embarrassed by." I gently tugged his hands off of his face and smiled at him. 

He seemed overwhelmed all the sudden and excused himself to the bathroom. I hope I didn't say something- damn it! I knew I'd mess this up. How could I not with someone as sweet and gorgeous as him? 

 

              Niall  
I quickly escaped to the bathroom, slamming and locking the stall door behind me. I took deep breaths- in and out- just like my therapist had taught me. 

Liam was so perfect, I couldn't mess this up. I wouldn't. I had to be better. He was probably so confused, wondering why I ran off. All we were talking about was jobs and well, as far he knows I told him what I do. But I didn't mention the part where I'm their sex slave as long as I live with them. I didn't mention the part where some nights they make me beg even though it makes me sick. The worst thing though, is when they go slow and they act sweet, telling me they love me in their post-coming high. I shuddered and wiped away a few tears that had escaped me. I unlock the stall and walked to the sinks, plashing my face with freezing cold water to erase any sign of tears for Liam. I didn't need him knowing I was a complete fuck up.

 

I walked back out of the restaurant and toward our table, Liam's friend was on stage already. And our food had come. 

"Hey, sorry." I took my sear across from him and smiled. 

"Quite alright," He grinned. "that's Zayn." He gestured toward the stage. 

"He's good." Okay, maybe I was on a date right now, but I could still appreciate a good view- and that's just what Zayn was. Fucking gorgeous. 

"He's amazing." Liam looked at the tall, dark man adoringly. 

"I don't think you even realize how love-sick you look right now." I told him, eating a french fry nonchalantly. 

"I-I don't- how do you-" He cut himself off and sighed. "M' sorry." He hung his head. 

"It's alright, love." I squeezed his hand. 

"I really am attracted to you, Niall. I really do want to keep going out with you." He sounded desperate. 

"A-alright, that's fine. And," I blushed wildly. "if you want he can maybe join us sometimes. On our dates." I hid my face in my hands. He'd think I'm disgusting. He'd leave. 

"Really? You'd be into that?" What the fuck he sounded excited? 

"Y-yeah, well I'm into you. And well, look at him." We both looked over at him just in time to see him do a pelvic thrust toward the crowd. Everyone loved it. 

"Yeah, okay. This'll be his last song. I'll introduce him to you and talk with him later tonight." He said excitedly. 

I was so nervous, what if Zayn doesn't like? What if he thinks I'm ugly? I tried to calm my thoughts but they weren't having any of it. 

"Liam.." I whispered. 

"Yeah, what's up, love?" He asked. 

"What, erm, what if Zayn thinks I'm ugly. Or, umm, he doesn't like me." I whispered. 

"Then he's stupid and not going on one single date with us, love." He caressed my cheek softly, letting go when the music faded out. 

"Liam, can I talk to you?" Zayn was suddenly at out table in all his gorgeous glory.

"It's alright, Z. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have overreacted." liam kissed his cheek lightly. 

"This is Niall, they guy I was on the phone with yesterday. Niall, this is Zayn, my flat mate and best friend." Zayn stuck his hand out for me to take, but instead of shaking it he brought my small hand to his lips and kissed me oh-so-lightly. 

"H-hi." I stuttered, in awe of how beautiful he is. 

"Hello and bye, I'm off." He winked at me and placed a kiss on Zayn's lips. 

Okay so it was maybe a little hot.  

"Stay." I heard myself say before I even knew what was happening.

"I wouldn't want to impose." He bit his lip. 

"You wouldn't be. Come on, sit next to me, Zayn." I blinked up at him innocently and bit my lip. These were techniques I'd learned were good do when the boys made me seduce them. 

"Okay, you had me at stay." He chuckled and sat down next to me, flagging down a waiter and ordering his food. 

"So Niall no-last-name, how old are you?" He teased softly. 

"Eighteen years young, and it's Horan." I said. 

"I'm twenty six, and it's Malik." He smiled at me.   
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone liked it!!! Some Zaniam in there. *screams in happppppiness*


	6. Chapter 6

              Niall

Being on a date with Zayn and Liam was the most fun I'd had in a really, really long time. They made sure to include me in the conversation and explain things to me that I didn't know about their lives. 

Like, Zayn was an amazing artist until his parents split five years ago and he just stopped. But he's warming up to the idea of drawing again. 

Or that Liam doesn't like spoons for some reason. He will refuse ever so nicely to using them. He can't stand the things. He uses forks to eat cereal with. Go figure. 

They were true gentlemen after our date. They even walked me up the stairs to the flat. To which I kissed both if their cheeks and waltzed inside. That's about were my dreamy night ended. 

"Hello, faggot." The second I walked into the living room Louis had already shoved me down. I looked up to him, my eyes wide open as he stripped my pants away. My underwear came next, leaving me naked on the floor. 

"You a whore, Lou? I heard you saying goodnight to two people. Are you being a needy slut? One isn't enough to satisfy you? Well we can work with that." He sneered. 

I looked up to find both Harry and Louis getting naked, walking toward me after. The worst part soon followed, the part where he pushed into me without lube or stretching. I cried out in pain. It hurt so fucking bad. After a few minutes of him pushing into me Harry walked behind us.

I wasn't prepared for him to shove himself right in next to Louis. I was sobbing now, I felt like they were splitting me open, and not in a good way. I looked down and there was blood running down my legs in currents. 

"Please! Please stop. I'll leave, I swear, I'll never come back just please, please stop!" I cried out. 

I felt them pulling themselves out and sighed. It was over. But the pain wasn't gone. It was unbearable still, I couldn't move. 

"What you're lying to us now? Get out, faggot." Harry picked me up and literally threw me out the door. I landed with a thud on the concrete. I didn't feel like moving. I lied there crying for what felt like hours. I couldn't tell. I was just in pain. Somewhere in that time Louis opened the door and threw my clothes at me. I managed to get my phone out of my pocket and text Liam. 

Help. 

Nothing more, I was confident he'd understand. 

He did. 

Liam and Zayn were there within fifteen minutes. 

"Za-" 

"We got you, Ni." Liam said, scooping me into his arms. He carried me to the car, setting me down softly in the back seat. He was so gentle with me. 

 

              Liam

I looked at Niall's face, peacefully sleeping on my bed. He wouldn't tell us what happened. Just that they were in a bad mood and hit him a few times. Nothing more. But he couldn't walk and he didn't stop crying until he was sleeping, that's something more than a few punches. 

"How's he doing?" I looked up at Zayn who was holding a tray with breakfast on it. 

"Still sleeping." He set the tray   
on the bedside table and kneeled down next to me. 

"He looks so peaceful. But I know once he wakes up he won't be anymore. I could see it in his eyes the first time we met. He was so, so lonely and sad. But he overplayed it well. That's sorta what made me stay for dinner, it made me care for him immediately." Zayn admitted softly. 

"I know what you mean, the first time we bumped into each other- literally- I looked into his eyes and I was done for. I knew I'd do anything he asked as long as that look would disappear." I said, absentmindedly brushing some hair out of Niall's face. 

We sat there in silence for awhile after that, eating bits of biscuit every now and then. 

"Li? Zayn?" I snapped my head upward and looked into Niall's eyes. The look was there. 

"Hey, Ni. We're here. Don't worry, we got you." Zayn whispered, scooping his hand into his. 

"Thanks, guys. For coming to get me, I mean." Niall said shyly.

"Always, Niall. We will always come for you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all liked it!!! Tell me what you think please, I don't bite!! Well sometimes I do but I love you!!!


	7. Chapter 7

 The Day He Kinda Won't Forget.

              Niall

I sat on the couch in between Liam and Zayn, happily watching some rom com on abc family. I had my feet propped on Zayn's lap, my back layer against Liam's chest. I was so happy right then. So stable and safe and content. Then they had to ruin it. 

I picked up my ringing phone- a small smile slipped on my face because I imagined throwing it into the sink and drowning it- but the smile soon disappeared when I saw the name. 

Haz. 

"Hello." I hate you, why are you calling me? Not the words that came out of my mouth unfortunately. But hey, score one for Niall for not stuttering. That would've been the first time in awhile. 

"Niall." It sounded like a cry. I heard a scream that confirmed my suspicion. What the hell was going on?! 

"Ni, please help me. He's going insane," I heard Harry cry out in pain. "Please, please, I'll do anything. He's going to kill me, Niall." 

I was freaking out now, jumping to my feet. I started pacing, screaming at Liam and Zayn to help. I was going insane- he may have hurt me in the past, but I never wanted him to get hurt. Ever. 

"Li, Zayn, we've got to get over to my old place. Louis' beating Haz. Let's go." I yelled, tears starting to come out. If I had not been such a pussy then Harry wouldn't be hurt right now. If I'd just taken it and not begged to be let go. 

"You're staying here. We'll go and bring Harry back. I don't want you around either of them really, but especially Louis." I watched Zayn and Liam put on there shoes and scurry out the door. I missed them the second they disappeared. 

"They're on there way, Haz. Hang in there, mate." I said into the phone. Hoping he hadn't already died, that Louis hadn't beat the life out of his brilliantly lanky body. 

"Hurry, please, fuuck," He screamed into the phone, agony clear in his voice.

The line went dead.  

"Harry!" I screamed. He would die. I just knew it. And it would be my fault. My stupid fucking fault because I was a pussy. Damn it, I fucked everything up. I ruin and destroy everything. 

 

I curled up on the floor in front of the couch and sobbed into my knees. What if Louis hurt Liam and Zayn? I'd never forgive myself. Because in the past few weeks since that first date, I've fallen so hard in love with them. 

Liam is so soft and lovely and he protects me and Zayn both. He cooks for us and cuddles us when we need it. His eyes are the softest brown I've ever seen, so warm and welcoming, they tell stories with a glance. And his ability to just- just know when there's something wrong is amazing. 

And Zayn will fight for me. He kisses me and loves me and he just sits with me whenever I need to just sit quietly. He has these eyes that- they're so dark, like coal, just so heartfelt and piercing. Like he's figured my entire life out in a single look. He's so fierce, like a tiger. My tiger. 

They're both perfect and I'm so in love with them. I couldn't imagine anyone that could be more perfect than they are. More loving and intense.

 

             Zayn

We walked into the apartment expecting the absolute worst and that is exactly what we got. 

Louis had already left, but Harry was lying on the ground coughing blood up and shaking so hard I thought he'd fall apart. I couldn't bring myself to feel bad for him after the way he treated Niall. But I did know that in some sick twisted way Niall loved him, so I would do my best to save Harry. 

"Harry, come on, mate. We've gotta get you out of here." I heard Liam whisper, hooking one of Harry's arms around his shoulder and hoisting him up. I got on the other side and together we got him to the car. He needed a hospital. 

"We're taking you to a hospital, mate. Hold on for a few more minutes." We got in and I drove to the hospital quickly, trying not to speed to much. We wanted to get Harry safely to help but also we wanted this to be over with. 

We rushed into the emergency room and I ran to get a nurse while Liam stayed with Harry. He'd started having small seizures now, they terrified me. I didn't know what to do, I was so glad I was at a hospital full of people who did. 

Two nurses came running toward Liam and Harry, a gurney waiting for him. We watched as they wheeled him away, going over to talk to a nurse who needed to know who he was and what happened. 

After we gave her all the information we could, we were released to go home. We gave her our phone numbers so she could call us when he wakes up. 

"Let's go home, baby." I said to Liam who looked tired as hell. He reached over to turn the radio on, softly playing an Ed Sheeran song.

"Sounds good." He whispered after a minute, smiling at me softly. I nodded at him and grabbed his hand in mine, intertwining our fingers and kissing the top of his hand before I started the car. 

We drove home toward our beds and more importantly, our baby Niall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all like it!! More to come sooooon!!


	8. Chapter 8

               Liam

When we got home Niall was curled up in a ball on the floor sleeping, tear tracks still on his face. I scooped him up and brought him to our bedroom, lying him on the bed carefully. 

"Li." Niall mumbled in his sleep. 

"I'm here, Ni. Go back to sleep. You're safe, baby. You're safe." I smoothed his hair away from his forehead and kissed him softly on his lips. 

He let out a sigh and settled back on the bed, a soft smile on his face. 

After I was sure he was asleep I left the room, cracking the door and slipping into the hallway. I walked to the kitchen where Zayn was making a late dinner. I rapped my arms around him from behind and kissed his shoulder. 

"Hey, baby." I said softly. 

"Hi, sweetheart." He turned around and kissed me softly.

"That was intense." I sighed into his shoulder, making goosebumps form on his flawless skin. 

"I've never had to deal with someone that bloody and broken." I felt him shiver. I simply nodded my head in agreement.

"What are you making?" I asked inquisitively, tip-toeing to look over his shoulder. 

"Ravioli," He said. "You're favorite." 

My mouth scrunched itself into a massive grin. He only made me ravioli when he wanted something. We hadn't done anything since Niall. Which would be two weeks. We were both getting pretty horny. 

"What'll it be?" I asked, kissing his neck, all open mouthed and elegant. He loved it when I did that, got him so horny and hot. 

"Really wanna-" He stopped to gasp as I palmed him softly, bucking into my hand.  

"Wanna what, baby? Answer daddy. Be a good boy." I only used the daddy kink when I was truly horny. Times like this for instance. All I could think about was getting myself into him. Into that tight, tight pussy. 

"Wanna suck you off. Wanna- want you to fuck me after." He gasped out. My cock was fully hard now, because fuck- I wanted that too, really badly. 

"Okay, baby. You're a good boy." we lowered my pants with a bit of a hassle, stupid fucking belt- curse you. But we finally got then off. 

I sighed once Zayn had his lips rapped around my length. It was like coming home. He took me down to the back of his throat, sucking tightly on my length. 

"Y-yeah, baby. Just like that. So good, so fucking good for daddy." I gripped his hair and bucked up into his mouth. He took it perfectly. So perfectly. He worked my base with his hand as he fucked his mouth on my cock. Every time he came up he licked my tip, making me shudder and moan. 

I fucked his mouth for awhile before I drug him up, "Bedroom." I whispered, picking him up to carry him to his room. 

He rapped his legs around my waist, allowing our cocks to slide against one another. He let out an involuntarily loud moan. 

"Such pretty noises for daddy." I whispered to him as I set him down on the bed. 

I took a moment to stare at him, his body was simply gorgeous. I leaned down to suck his left nipple into my mouth, rubbing his other one with my finger. He moaned loudly at that. I loved hearing him moan so loud, needing me so much. 

He whimpered underneath me prettily when I opened him up with my fingers, stretching his tight hole out for my large cock. 

"'m readyreadyready." He whispered on repeat. I chuckled softly as he kept repeating it. 

"Shh, baby. Daddy's got you." I slid my fingers out- relishing the sight of his small pussy clenching wildly for something to be stuck in it. It would get what it wants soon enough. 

I flicked the cap of the lube open and poured a good amount into the palm of my hand, quickly smoothing it over my length. 

"Need it, daddy. Need- need it so, so much," He whined out. 

I looked at Zayn laying beneath me- ready to take me all in. He was so, so perfect and I was so, so in love with him. 

"Babybabybabybaby," I chanted once I'd sunk into him. He was clenching himself around me wildly, making me want to tear my eyes out because he was HOT. 

"Faster!" He screamed. And yeah, faster was something I could do.

"So tight for daddy. Pussy's so tight." I moaned, leaning down to suck a mark into his skin.  

I pounded into him, repeatedly hitting his prostate, he deserved it, he was such a good boy for daddy. He moaned underneath me, screaming for more. 

"G-gonna cum." He whispered, voice wrecked from screaming. 

I loved hearing him so wrecked and sweaty loved it that he was so needy for my cock. 

"Cum for me, baby." I grabbed his throbbing length to jerk him off. 

"LIAM!!" He screamed when he came, drenching my fingers and our stomachs with cum. 

"Almost there, baby. Daddy's almost there." His hole was spasming around me, the pleasure was insane. 

"Z!" I was coming, coming, coming inside him.

"So full, daddy. So full of your cum." He whimpered pathetically into my skin. 

"Guys, what the hell. Have ya seen the-" Niall stopped mid sentence, eyes wide. 

Fuck, he was never meant to see this. Knowing him he'd go and beat himself up over it. 

"Ni-" I got cut off by him turning on his heal and slamming the door. 

"Fuck, baby. This is gonna kill him." Zayn whispered, looking over at me for reassurance. But I was just as lost as him. I just hoped he would take us back, that he'd forgive us. 

Zayn started crying into my shoulder, he was always emotional- like a girl on her period- after his orgasms. And add this on top it resulted in a crying mess. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, darlings!


	9. Chapter 9

              Niall

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. 

I jolted awake, confused as to what woke me up before I heard it again. 

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. 

I realize what it was and jumped out of bed, only stopping to put slippers on- the floors was fucking COLD, alright?- and running into the kitchen. It was a mess. 

Whatever had been cooking- ravioli it looked like- was burnt to a crisp, the smoldering remains charred and black. There was a few pieces on the ground along with water from boiling over, the sauce had gotten so hot from heating on the stove that it was popping everywhere and boiling madly. Where was Zayn and Liam? 

I marched straight to their room to find them. Why would they leave the kitchen like that?

"Guys, what the hell. Have ya seen the-" Oh. 

Oh. 

That's why. Okay. It's fine, we never committed right? It was never- never anything I guess. At least not to them. Cause they're having sex without me, if we were something it wouldn't have happened. 

"Ni-" I turned on my heel and ran back to the kitchen. I'd just clean this mess up and go to bed. 

I walked back into the kitchen and almost cried at how long this would take- hours. 

My first mission was to turn off the stove- which, reaching over a pan of boiling hot sauce isn't a good idea. Not unless you're aiming to burn the hell out of yourself. Which is what I did. 

"Fuck!" I shouted, immediately slapping a hand over my mouth. I needed to quiet down otherwise they'd be mad at me. They were already probably pretty pissed for barging in on them. 

I quietly made my way to the bathroom and found a bandage and some cream. 

I saw something shiny from the corner of my eye and turned my head to look at it. A razor. It looked pretty easy to take apart, and yeah, I'd been playing with the idea. But hell, I had a kitchen to clean and I couldn't do that with blood running down my arm.

I made my way back to the kitchen and stopped mid-step when I finally reached the messy room. 

 

"Niall," Zayn and Liam were waiting for me in the destroyed kitchen.  

"We need to talk." Liam said quietly, clearly pretty uncomfortable. 

"It's fine, guys. You don't want me like that, I'll get over it." I said turning to scrub at the stove. 

It wasn't fine and I knew it. But what could I tell them? I couldn't just yell at them and then expect them to let me stay still. They would for sure kick me out if I got mad. It is their house after all. They can fuck in it- without me- if they please. 

"What are you doing, Ni?" Liam asked. 

I was scrubbing the stove and trying not to cry because, fuck I loved these boys. 

"I'm cleaning. Someone's gotta do it and you guys were kinda busy before I interupted- sorry about that- so I'm cleaning it." I shrugged my shoulders and started scrubbing again. 

"Niall." Zayn grabbed my wrist and made me look up at him, which is something that I didn't want to happen. Because who can resist Zayn's eyes. (A.N, I'm being serious like who the fuck can do that? Sorry I'm going through a Zayn phase.)

 

"'M sorry." I mumbled, I slid down the counter and pulled my knees to my chest, allowing tears to slide down my face. I was so fucking weak. 

"What are you sorry for?" Liam kneeled down in front of me. 

Everything! I wanted to scream, but I didn't want to explain what everything was. 

 

"'M bad." I mumbled. 

And yeah, I'm so in love with them. Even when they gave me stupid confused faces like they didn't know what I was talking about. Obviously I was bad. I had just barged in on them, that's bad.  

 

Like, I should probably leave before I get even more attached. I've been through this before. If I would have left before I got so attached to Haz and Lou then none of this would have happened. I wouldn't be so hurt and broken. 

"You are not bad. You are amazing. You are gorgeous and smart and talented. You are worth being here. And we love you. We would have asked you to join us if we would have known that you wanted to. We figured you wouldn't want to since what happened with Louis and Harry." 

I jerked my head up, how the HELL do they know about that?!?! My breath started going erratic as I started hyperventilating. Why did they know?!

I started crying and buried my head in my knees. 

"Didn't want it, I swear." I sobbed. "Didn't want it, didn't want it. Didn't want it." I screamed over and over. 

"We know, baby." Zayn pulled me into his arms and cradled me against his chest. I buried my face in it and sobbed hysterically. 

"Take him to my room, I'll finish cleaning." Liam said. Helping us both stand up. 

"I-I can d-do-" I was cut off by Zayn picking me up bridal style. 

"Liam can do it, baby. You're gonna come with me." He whispered, kissing my lips softly. 

I melted into his arms, because- once again- who had the power to resist Zayn's eyes?! Nobody. That's who. 

He carefully carried me back to Liam's room- basically our room, let's be honest- and laid me down on the bed, covering my body with his and kissing me softly on my lips.

"I didn't think you wanted to, honestly. Liam and I, we tried to try and make you horny, but we'd never seen you get a boner. We didn't think you wanted us sexually." Zayn said out of nowhere, just stopped kissing and started talking. 

"Ermm, yeah, just umm. I n-need to tell you something. B-but please you can't tell anyone. They'll take me away from you." 

So maybe this sounded dramatic but he needed to know that he could. Not. Tell. Anyone. 

It could ruin everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about that! Three chapters in one night! Sorry about the wait, my darlings! Also, sorry not sorry about the cliff-hanger.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long wait, darlings!

"Anything, babe." Zayn said. 

"Maybe we should wait for Haz?" I whispered nervously. 

"Yeah." Zayn said, playing with my hair and running his fingers through it.   
   
It felt like forever before Liam got back, Zayn and I had been conversing quietly back and forth for at least an hour. 

"Hey, darlings." Liam got into the bed and curled himself around me, making me in the middle. 

"Nialler has something to tell us." Zayn told Liam. 

"Go ahead, Ni. We're listening." 

They wouldn't be so sweet after I tell them. 

"Erm, well, I-I dunno where to start so I guess just at like, the beginning? Well, erm, when my mum was pregnant with me she, erm, she got really sick. Well, I had to be delivered early, like really early. Guess it's why M' so small. But, erm, so w-when I was born, I-I had a defect? I guess you could say. I- please don't leave- but, erm, I was born with a uterus. Like, I can get pregnant." 

They were looking at me in shock, mouths hanging open. I knew they'd hate me after I told them. 

"I-I, well, I already told you all about my life but when I moved in with Lou and Haz, they, erm, well I thought I loved them. So Louis and I we kinda started messing around, but nothing serious. Harry came home one day and he, erm, found me with Louis' cock half down my throat and I-I guess he got horny from it. But, erm, he wanted us to have s-sex and Louis, he wanted to, so I-I gave in. A month later  
I was pregnant. They almost kicked me out. B-but they didn't. We broke it off- whatever it was we had- and they came to love the child growing inside me. But, well, one day Louis came home drunk and started hitting me because I hadn't made dinner, my ankles were to swollen to move. And, erm," I stopped to choke back a sob. Thinking about my baby always made me cry.   
"I-I lost my baby. He kicked me just right when he pushed me on the floor and sh-she died. I couldn't save her. Ever since then, that was the beginning of last year, he- and sometimes Haz- have been hitting me a-and r-raping me." 

They still hadn't said anything or moved an inch. They'd blame me for the death of my baby. I knew it was my fault anyway. Louis always made sure of that. 

"Nia-" 

"Y-you guys don't have to say anything. I c-can be out by morning. I-I'll just, erm, go pack." I sat up and tried to maneuver myself out from between the boys. 

"Niall, you'll do no such thing. This doesn't change how we feel about you. It doesn't change the fact that we want to be with you. We would never treat you the disgusting way that Louis and Harry did. We would never take advantage of you." Liam said softly, tugging me closer into his chest. 

"Y-you mean it? I c-can stay?" This was better than any outcome I had ever dreamed about. 

"Of course, Nialler. We would never want you to leave. We're not gonna promise that it'll all be rainbows and butterflies from here out, we'll fight and yell and we'll all mess up. But if you'll have us, we will love you proper and right."

My heart was beating loudly at Zayn's words. I wanted to believe them so bad. 

"O-okay. You guys are worth it t-to me." I sniffled and looked at them with tear-shiny eyes. 

"You're worth it too, Ni." Liam placed soft kisses all over my neck. 

"You're amazing." Zayn whispered kissing my nose. 

I smiled and soaked up the love of my boyfriends. It felt amazing being able to call them that. Boyfriends. 

"Let's sleep, darlings." Zayn said, reaching over to intertwine his hand through Liam's over the top of me. Kind of nesting me between them. 

"Goodnight, loves." 


	11. Chapter 11

             Niall

I woke up that next morning rapped in the arms of the men  
That I loved. I let myself appreciate our position for a minute- I was in the middle on my side, Zayn had his arms around me from my front and Liam was the big spoon behind me. It was lovely and cozy. I should make them breakfast for having to put up with my shit last night. I'm sure I was a handful. 

I kissed both of their cheeks softly and maneuvered my way off of the bed without waking either of them up. I slipped on one of Zayn's oversized sweaters-not bothering with trousers- and padded to the kitchen. What to make? 

I checked the cabinet; nothing. To the shops I go. 

I went back to Liam's room to slip on a pair of white shorts, I might have bought them in the teen girl section, but you'll never know. Actually you probably would, seeing as they were ten times shorter than any respectable boy would wear, but hey, I liked them. 

I slipped on a pair of vans and walked back into the kitchen. I grabbed some money from the 'for food only' money stash and headed out the door. 

Thank god there was a store right down the road, I didn't want to take the car. 

I stepped out into the fresh air and took a deep breath. 

I'd ask to visit Harry today after we were done with breakfast or maybe lunch. I don't know what they'd say to it. Who knows, they might not let me, especially after what I told them last night. I wouldn't blame them, Harry and Louis did hurt me. But I just want to know what made Louis snap on his precious Haz. 

I walked into the store and headed to the back where the cold stuff was. I picked up some eggs, milk, whipped cream, and cheese (cheddar). I moved on to isle 3 and picked up some bread, waffle mix, and chocolate chips. 

I walked to the front and checked my items out. 

"Have a good day!" The cheery saleswoman called after me. I waved and smiled at her. 

The walk home was hurried and heavy, considering I had a bunch of groceries now. 

Once I reached the flat I placed the groceries down and unlocked the door. I wedged my foot in it once it was unlocked and pushed it open while I grabbed the bags. I quickly set them down on the table, my fingers feeling numb cause of the straps from the bags digging in.  

I set about making chocolate chip waffles as soon as I put the groceries up. 

"Whatcha making?" I felt strong arms rap around me and looked up into Liam's chestnut brown eyes. 

"Chocolate chip waffles." I smiled up at him and captured his lips in a soft kiss. 

"They look delicious, babe." Zayn added his arms around me. 

"Thank you," I looked at them shyly. "They're an apology for last night." My cheeks heated up instantly just thinking about my horrendous behavior. 

"Thank you, Ni. But, you know, there's nothing for you to apologize for. You did nothing wrong." Zayn said into my ear, kissing the lobe softly when he was done. 

"Okay." Except I knew he was lying anyway, so...

"They'll be done in a minute, can you put plates on the table?" I asked them sweetly. 

"Anything, Ni." Liam kissed my nose and walked over to the cabinet. 

"Hey, Ni, we didn't have chocolate chips. Or milk or any of this stuff. Did you go to the store?" Liam asked, looking in the fridge after he was done setting the table.  

"Erm, yeah. I hope you don't mind I had to use some of the food money." I blushed. Of course the minded. 

"Not at all, Ni. Actually thank you, I had to do that later and I really didn't want to." Well...

"You're welcome, then." I said. 

"By the way, you look incredibly adorable in your outfit, Ni." Zayn said, coming up behind me and kissing the top of my head softly. 

"Oh, th-thank you so much." I blushed wildly and ducked my head. 

"My pleasure, Ni-bug, it's just the truth. Everything about you is adorable." Zayn whispered. 

Liam came from the front and kiss my lips while Zayn softly kissed my neck. I shivered because fuck, I'd never felt anything like this. It was amazing being rapped securely between the two boys I held most dear in the world. 

"You guys are amazing, but if you don't let go my waffles are gonna burn." I giggled. Well, apparently Liam had thought it'd be funny if he started tickling my sides. 

"Okay, Ni-bear." They placed a few more kisses all over me and we sat down to breakfast. 

"Hey, I've gotta go to the bathroom, don't eat all the waffles, yeah?" I teased while getting up.  

They chuckled and winked at me. 

I walked by Zayn's bedroom on the way to the bathroom buy stopped when I heard a ringtone. I knew I was being sneaky but I pushed the door open anyway. Zayn's phone was sitting on his bed. 5 text messages from Pezzie. Who the hell is Pezzie?

I knew I was being nosy but I couldn't help but go through the messages. 

 

From Pezzie 8:45 a.m

Heeeey, baby. Come over later. ;)

From Pezzie 9:12 a.m 

Baaaaaaby, stop being busy with that stupid buff guy and the blonde bitch come fuck meeee

From Pezzie 9:20 a.m

Zayn, Comeee over nooooow.  

From Pezzie 9:41 a.m 

Are you ignoring me?

From Pezzie 10:04 a.m 

I guess your stupid bitches are more important than your GIRLFRIEND! 

Girlfriend. Zayn has a girlfriend. Just when I thought everything was good, this happens. Zayn has a girlfriend. 

I quickly went to the bathroom, Zayn's phone in my pocket. 

I walked back into the kitchen and found Zayn and Liam laughing over something, I didn't care. Zayn had a girlfriend. 

I tossed his phone into his lap and sat down. His expression changed from happy to panicked in record time. 

"You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend, Zayn." Was all I said. 

"I-I-" 

"Zayn fucking Malik, you swore- you SWORE that you had broken up with her." Liam bellowed. 

"N-no, I swear I had! The text message must not have sent through, please, I promise," Zayn was looking frantically between Liam and I. 

He tossed his phone at us and pleased. 

"You can check, the last time I texted her a week and a half ago. Right after you and I talked about it, Li, the message is on there even. Please, you've gotta believe me." 

Without even thinking about I clicked on his texts. I searched and he was telling the truth, the last time he texted her was a week and a half ago. 

From Zayn 4:08 p.m 

Hey, I'm sorry Pez, but I don't think we're working anymore. I'm happy with Liam and Niall. Please don't hurt this. They mean everything to me. I'm so sorry, I really would like to stay friends. But I can't be with you anymore. My place is with Niall and Liam. 

"Sorry for overreacting, Zee." I said to him, handing his phone back. 

"S'fine, Ni, you guys had the right. I just- I want you to know that I won't leave you. You're both so fucking important to me." He said fiercely. 

Liam kissed his cheek and intertwined their fingers. 

"Same for you, Zee, you're important to us. We just don't want to lose you." 

"You'll never lose me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written the next chapter yet, but I'll try to have them up soon!


	12. Epilogue

              Niall   
            Epilogue

I did end up to go to see Harry, not that day, but that week. They were arguing over the fact that Harry still loves me, after everything. I told him about Liam and Zayn, that they make me happier than I've ever been. He nodded and whispered, "As longs as you're happy," I nodded and kissed his cheek lightly, "I am," I walk away, my ties gone for good with them. 

In the next few years we keep trying for a baby, nothing happens until the third year. 

I run down to the shop around the corner, so familiar after all these years. A pregnancy test is what I'm after. It takes me foreeever- fifteen minutes- to find them cause I don't wanna ask for help- hello, male here. I use the self check out an walk back home. The big reveal. 

I am pregnant. 

I look at the stack of tests I took- you can never be to sure, okay?- in awe and wonder. I place my hand on my stomach. There's a baby in here. My baby in here. I think back to the time period it would have been in. Three years into our relationship we don't really have rampant sex 24/7 anymore. Sometimes we'll do the kinky stuff but mostly on our sex nights we make love slowly, Liam and Zayn both taking their turns coming inside of me. That why it's not hard to pinpoint the date. Three weeks and four days ago. We've had sex since, but everything before that is to far away and everything after to soon. 

I can't wait to tell the boys. 

I prepare them a special dinner that night, making a little extra, I'm eating for two now, alright? 

"Hey, darling." Liam comes home from work first, coming over to kiss my lips. He rests his hands around my stomach, unknowingly placing his hands over his baby. 

"Hey, go get washed up, dinners ready soon. Zayn'll be home in a few minutes, I've got something to say." I say to him excitedly, but not to excitedly. 

"Ohh, love it when you get all pushy, babe." Liam waggled his eyebrows at me and leaned in for a chaste kiss. 

I laughed at him, trying to strut like a model out of the room- he failed. 

I hear the door open and call out, "Zaynie, I missed you. Come gimme loves." I pucker my lips at him as he comes over and presses his lips against mine. He possessively grabs my hips and holds me against him. 

"Love you." I whisper when we break apart. He giggles prettily. 

"Love you, too, baby." He give one more kiss and saunters off to go clean up. 

We sit down at the table and start eating our food. The boys compliment me on how delicious it is. 

It's not until my fourth plate that the boys say something. 

"Niall, we don't want you to get sick. Maybe you should stop now." 

Now or never right? 

"Well, I've gotta eat for two now, Just making sure my little m&m has enough food." 

Its out. 

Liam and Zayn's faces are shocked, for about three minutes they just stand there and stare. I'm just about to tell them I'll go, thinking they'll think I'm disgusting, when Liam speaks. 

"You sure?"

When did he even get on his knees? He presses his ear onto my stomach, when he hears nothing he leans back and plants a soft kiss on my still flat stomach. 

"Took seven tests." I say. 

I look up at Zayn and find him crying. He comes and cups my stomach with his hands and kisses me hard. 

"Love you so much, Ni." They say. 

"I love you, and so does little m&m here, he just doesn't know it yet." I say. 

Liam's crying now as well, and then, fuck it, why not!? I'm crying as well for the hell of it. 

Everything turned out better in my life than I ever deserved. 

All thanks to that one day that I won't ever forget, that day I ran into Liam. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last bit, my darlings. You guys were and still are, amazing gorgeous people.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment bitches. I'm sorry, I love you guys. Loooooooove me.


End file.
